


Silver Scars

by CrazyCatMeow



Series: The Meteor Effect [2]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Non-human hermits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: More hermits are effected by the meteor *insert Honey I shrunk the kids reference here*OrScar starts to notice something off about his height.
Series: The Meteor Effect [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529078
Comments: 36
Kudos: 222





	1. You Appear To Be Shrinking

As Doc made his way back towards the meteor room where he and Scar had been dutifully collecting more data on what had hit the server in the previous week. He passed Jellie who was meowing and pawing at the door. “Hey girl what is it?” Doc asks the cat as he crouches down to pet her.

As a response, she paws at the handle of the door begging to be let out. 

“I guess it would be ok to have you come out as long as you’re on a leash, and I need a break,” Doc mumbles to himself as he attaches a leash to her collar. The door that she wants opened leads to a staircase that leads out of the building. She and Doc make their way outside and Jellie takes off towards the insanely tall buildings that make up the Shara street of hermit vill. 

At this point, it was pretty obvious where she was going so Doc scopes her up and flies towards the plant monster. When they reach it she runs inside and into the bedroom where Scar was passed out on his bed.

Jellie jumps up onto the bed and sits on Scars's chest meowing as loud as possible, “Jellie, shush. You’re going to wake him up,” Doc says as he enters the room. The cat just stares at him judging him silently then goes back to meowing in Scar's face.

“Ugh, Jellie why must you do this,” Scar groans then sees Doc standing in the doorway. “Hi, Doc, what brings you around?”

“Your cat, I was heading back to the lab when she started meowing at me to bring her somewhere, so I put her on a leash and she brought us here... Hey, are you ok? You look a little pale,”

“I’m fine, I’m not sick or anything,”

“Sure, you are… stand up,” Doc says doubting every word.

Scar complies and stands up from the bed. Where he sways proving to Doc that he was, in fact, a little bit sick. “Ok maybe I am a little bit sick,” Scar goes over to his closet and tugs on his jacket.

“What's up with your jacket?” Doc says looking at the sleeves.

“Huh, what do you, oh,” Scar starts to say then trails off looking down at his sleeves to see them ending at his fingertips instead of his wrists. “I don’t know? It was fine yesterday… you don’t think?”

“Maybe, I’m going to call Xisuma and tell him there might be another affected,” Doc states then pulls out his communicator to contact Xisuma. A few minutes of talking later it was decided that they would take Scar to area 77 to run some tests.

………………

“Stand against this wall,” Doc tells Scar. Scar complies standing with his back to the wall so Doc could make a mark on the wall of tall he is. “Since we don’t have your exact Height marked down we can use the wall.” It was a few days later when they remeasured and the line was a few inches below where it was a few days before. 

“So what now?” Scar asks staring up at Doc.

Doc nods slowly thinking for a minute, “Who do you want to tell? Xisuma, Grian and Ren already know that you might have been affected,”

“You can tell everyone that I’ve been affected but we don’t know how the exact specifics yet,” 

“Alright,” Doc says as he takes his communicator out and sends the message that Scar had been affected. 

Almost immediately Cub sends a private message to Scar asking him if he can come by. Scar agrees and a few hours later Scar and Cub are face to face talking in Scars home. The conversation starts pretty normal, things like how the Shara diamond stack is fake, nothing too serious until Cub asks the question they’ve been avoiding. “What’s going to happen?”

Scar looks down then back up at Cub. “I don’t know? I’m shrinking that much is clear, my sleeves cover my hands, and I don’t know when it’ll stop,”

“Hey, take a breath. it’ll work out,” Cub says walking over to Scar who was starting to panic.

“I know, but what if it doesn’t. I know I'm being scared of nothing,” Scar trails off.

“Well, you need to be distracted. Do you want to go restock ConCorp shops?” Cub asks as they stand up. Scar nods in agreement and they start making their way to the nether portal.

……………..……...

After going to all of the ConCorp shops, restocking them and collecting all of the diamonds the two end up in the main ConCorp building. They stay there for a few hours then leave and head for Scar’s volcano.

“I’ll see you Scar,” Cub says as he takes off leaving the volcano. “I’ll stop by tomorrow to see how you’re doing.”

Scar waves goodbye to Cub then goes back inside, eats some food, and goes to sleep. 

All the way over in Area 77 the meteor begins to emit silver-colored sparks. This goes on for a few minutes then a burst of light and the sparks are mostly gone just a few here and there.

………

The next morning scar wakes up looks around confused, everything looked off, Deciding to shrug it off as he was still half asleep. He rolled out of his bed and falls farther than he expected. Now fully awake and back on his feet, he looks at a block next to his bed upon finding his head was lower than the top of the block. He throws himself back.

“What’s going on?” He mumbled. “Ok, ok, this is Obviously part of whatever the meteor is doing,” He starts looking threw his bag to find his elytra he finds the only to realize that they’re way too big for him to be able to fly with them and he can’t jump onto single blocks anymore so he’s effectively stuck.

Grabbing his communicator from its charger Scar asks, “Is anyone near my base? I’m stuck.”

Almost instantly a reply is sent from Joe. “I’m fairly close. I’ll be there in a couple of minutes. Cub is with me,”

After giving Joe and Cub his exact location and explaining that it is because of the meteor Scar switches his Communicator off and flopped back on his bed to wait for them to arrive.

……...End Chapter…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still excepting ideas for other hermits.


	2. Vex Wings

“So do you remember what happened?” Xisuma asks recording the conversation for future reference.

“No, it happened at night when I was sleeping,” Scar answers. Joe had freed him from his base and Cub had Carried him and dropped him off at ConCorp were himself and a few others where gathered.

The questioning continued on for some time until Doc runs in the room with the security camera footage from the night before. “I went to the meteor room to see if anything had changed, and I found this,” Doc shows everyone what had happened the night before. “It’s still sparking so something else might happen.

“Alright then, the timing matches up, so I'm guessing that the burst of light was when you shrunk,” Xisuma says. 

Doc nods confirming that’s what most likely happened.

……….

A few hours later StressMonster arrives with an Identical but much smaller jacket that would fit Scar's new size. “Here, try this on, Cub told me that you shrunk to about the size of a Vex,” 

“Thank you, it’s perfect.” Scar says as he puts the jacket on.

“Aw, no problem love, I’ll see ya around,” Stress says as she leaves. 

“Scar, let me see your back,” Cub says sitting down on the ground next to the block Scar was on.

“Ok?” 

“That doesn’t look good,” Xisuma says with a gasp.

“What doesn’t look good?” Scar says trying to see his back.

“The area by your shoulder blades is all red and puffy. Can you not feel it?” Doc asks 

“I can’t feel anything wrong,” 

“Can I touch it, I want to see what’s happening,”

“Go ahead,” Doc has Scar sit on the edge of his block and gently pokes his back where it was inflamed. “I can’t feel that,”

“Like at all?” Cub says leaning over one of his chairs.

“I can’t feel the area around my shoulder blades I can feel around that,”

“Ok, we wait for a few days and then see if anything happens.”

………..

“So, I think we know what was up with your back,” Cub says one morning looking down at Scars back.

“What do ya mean?”

“Whatever the meteor did to you, it took the ConVex to a new level. Look,” Cub says holding a mirror up so Scar could see his back, that now had a pair of spindly Vex like wings growing out of his back.

“Oh,” he whispers sitting up staring in awe of the new limbs. Scar reaches back to feel them and the instant his fingers come in contact with them he jerks his him back.

“What is it. Does it hurt,”

“No, it feels weird. I can feel my hands touching them and it’s a new sensation.”

“I’m going to call Doc, he should be in area 77 today, I’ll ask him if the meteor is doing anything special.” As Cub calls Doc, Scar is busy seeing what the wings can do. It took a couple of minutes but eventually, Scar was able to get the wings to unfurl and spread out he gives them an experimental flap and ends up in one of the hanging lights. 

“Cub! Help.” Scar yells holding onto the chain.

“Where’d you go?” Cub asks looking around.

“Up, in the light,”

“How? You know what never mind,” Cub grabs a few fireworks, launches himself into the air, lands on the light and rescues Scar who once rescued clings onto his back.

“I flapped them once and wound up there,” Scar says in self-defense, still holding on to Cubs back.

“Well they are Vex wings and Vex only flap their wings to gain altitude at insane rates, well there wings do flutter but they don’t flap,”

“Right,”

“If it makes you feel better Doc says that there’s no readings or anything coming off the meteor.

Wait a minute. Vex fly by just wanting to go in the direction they’re heading in. Try doing that,” 

Doing as Cub suggested Scar starts to hover next to his head. “Cub, you are a Genius,”

“Thank you. Anyway, Xisuma and Doc are going to stop by and see exactly what has happened,”

……………

“So, you were asleep?” Doc confirms as he finishes talking to Scar about what had happened. 

Scar nods as he flies off the table and onto the back of a chair. “Yep, Cub woke me up and told me that it happened,”

“You have to admit it’s pretty cool,” Cub says with a shrug.

“That it is, my friend, ” Xisuma says as scar flies of the chair and into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, should I do Xisuma or Ren next?  
Please comment with any ideas for what happens to the other hermits.


End file.
